Magic Necklace
by 3Seddie4Ever3
Summary: Sam had just inherited a necklace from her grandmother who passed away a week ago. Her grandmother always told her it was magic, but everyone else just thought she was loony. Until now...Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 The Necklace

**Sup? Yeah. I haven't been writing much lately. **

**So…here ya go:**

Carly spied Sam walk through the doors of Ridgeway.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Carly."

"Where'd you get that necklace?"

Sam was holding a heart shaped ruby with an engraved star in the middle. The ruby was encased in pure silver and hung on a chain of the same element, silver.

"Oh, my psycho grandmother left it for me-she died last week."

"Oh my god Sam, I'm so sorry…I-"

Sam cut her off, "No, it's okay, I didn't really know her. All I know is she's a crazy old bat who thinks this necklace is magic."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. My mom said that."

"You should wear it anyway. It looks cute. It could even catch the attention of…I don't know…Freddie."

Carly said with a knowing smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said, discretely slipping on the necklace. She started to walk away.

Carly was having a hard time keeping up with Sam.

"Come ON Sam. It's kind of obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Sam. Don't pretend to be one of those dumb blondes you like to make fun of."

"It's really THAT obvious?" Sam whined

"Except to Freddie. He never gets anything, does he? First he doesn't get that I don't like him in that way and NOW he doesn't get that he makes your heart beat in an unusual way. Ugh…Boys…"

Sam was about to say something when the bell rang.

"W-Oh. Bye Carls!"

"Goodbye you lovesick puppy, you." Carly was speaking to her as if she were a toddler.

Sam's face reddened as she walked briskly to class.

_"Hey. Hey you. Yes I'm talking to you."_ Her brain inquired, _"Don't get all soft on me now, Puckett. Do you want everyone to know you like that nub?"_

Sam tried to retaliate, but failed.

**Heyyyloo thar peeps! Yeah that was a bit short. But I shall gives more soon!**

**R & R Pleeassse :D**

**And if you're wondering, I'm going to update **_**Princess Puckett**_** real soon! Like…tomorrow maybe? Eh. Sometime during this week. :)**

**Erm...Yeah...**

**-3Seddie4Ever3**

**(Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone! BOO-YAH. Four day weekend comin up!) **


	2. Chapter 2 The Earthquake at the Library

**I have an interesting question for y'all. Here on fanfic, what's the difference between a hit and a visit? If you could answer me, I'll give you e-ham…Or you know…Something like that. Anyway, on to the story! :D **

Sam was sitting in class, bored as usual. She had gotten in trouble several times for daydreaming so she started to draw hoping the teacher would think she was taking notes.

Her drawings were unusual. Unusual for Sam, that is.

Usually she'd draw things like Ms. Briggs getting eaten by a tiger or herself rocking out on a guitar. But now she was drawing seriously girly stuff. Flowers and hearts, and two people skipping off into the sunset. Later on, she couldn't even remember that she herself drew it.

She must have been looking at her notebook weird because Mrs. Rayfried said, "Sam…is everything okay today? You're acting a bit…off…"

Sam couldn't answer because the bell rudely interrupted her-again.

It was lunch. Sam wasn't feeling hungry. It felt as though she had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to look for Carly because now Carly knew she liked Fredlumps. Lunch would just be awkward with Carly having that information. Sam just knew Carly might nudge her with her elbow when Freddie came by and Carly would have to 'mysteriously' go to the bathroom and leave the two alone either in awkward conversation or in a fight.

"No. I can't put myself through that. I guess I'll have to sit alone for lunch today," Sam thought

She went to the school library; she knew Carly and Freddie would never look for her there. It was deserted, which was weird since it's usually filled with dweebs and geeks.

As Sam walked through the aisles, a book fell off the shelf and almost choked Sam, for it had somehow caught onto the necklace.

The book had no title. Sam guessed it was one of those books with the sleeves and the sleeve had fallen off.

"What the…?" Sam said aloud, "This is one weird book."

She put it back up on the shelf, hoping to look as though she'd never entered. But the book fell once again and barely snagged the necklace.

Sam put it on the bottom shelf, thinking that was the smart thing to do. But then all of a sudden there was an earthquake. Shelves rattled, and yet no books fell. Except for the midnight blue one that Sam had put back earlier. It bounced off of another shelf **(A/N: Can books bounce? If they can't, then my explanation is that the book was of a rubbery substance that bounced a lot. LOL.) **and tore off the necklace. The clamps holding the two ends of the necklace were still intact, even though they had just been ripped from their owner's neck in a freak accident sort of way.

"You know what?" She shouted at the universe, "I'll borrow the stupid book, okay? Now stop trying to kill me!"

Sam picked up the necklace and snapped it back on. She grabbed the book and she swore she heard the book giggle.

"Oh. What's wrong now? Crazy book." She muttered.

She got out the library card Freddie had gotten her (it was supposed to help her grades or something) and went up to the self-checkout center. For some reason, the librarian wasn't there either. She scanned the book, hoping to find out what its name was and why it was trying to injure her. But all the computer screen said was, "Book: Unknown, Author: Unknown, Due: Whenever"

Sam had never checked out a book before, but she knew something was up. She skipped her last two classes and raced home. When she got home she could hear Principal Franklin's voice on the answering machine, "Sam Puckett appears to have skipped her last two classes. Please come in for a meeting about her behavior."

Sam rushed over and deleted the message as soon as he had finished. She could get her meat privileges provoked and Sam wasn't happy when she had no meat.

She went to her room and plopped down on her bed. She opened the book, expecting the worst. But it was empty. Except for a dog eared page. It was on the third page it said some stuff that looked faded out. The only words Sam could read were 'earthquake' and 'stupid'.

"I skipped school…For THIS?" Sam threw the book against the stained wall. She thought she heard the book yelp in agony, but she thought it was just her imagination speaking.

Sam ran over to her computer, hoping to find out about the damage the earthquake had done and to see if she could find out about the book.

She found nada on the earthquake and the book. "What if the earthquake only happened inside the library?" Sam thought, "Well I'm not a nub like Freddie, but I know that that's just not possible. Wouldn't anyone else feel it? That earthquake was huge! Okay don't freak out. I could just ask Freddie. I can't ask Carly because she knows, but I don't think Fredderly knows. Yeah that's it."

Sam picked up the phone to call the lovable dork.

**You know what to do. Yeah. Click that button right thar. You know which button. It says "Review" Say it with me, Re...View...  
****Just click it, kay? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Moby Dick

**Holy crap on a cracker. Sorry for my language. It's just that you guys are seriously awesome! I didn't expect so many reviews when I logged in this morning! For that Imma write y'all another chapter :D**

"Sam? Sam! Why are you talking so fast? What? You're making no sense! Fine I'll be over soon as I can. But you know you almost got me in trouble! Lucky for you the bell just rang. I am not! Puckett. Say you're sorry or I'm not coming over. Thank you." Freddie ended the call and called his mother to make sure she was fine with it.

She was a bit rattled about the fact that it was Sam Puckett's house and not the Shays', but she reluctantly agreed after Freddie promised to eat his vegetables when he got home.

_Sam's side of the phone call._

"Freddie! Ohmygosh. There was this thing with a book and then the necklace. Wait you don't know. Well then we need to find answers! You know what? Just come over to my place. You're such a girl. Fine. Sorry." Sam slipped the phone back where it belonged.

She was an impatient type of person so a few seconds after calling Freddie, she thought, "Why's the nub taking so long?"

After quite a while ("Only five minutes!" Freddie had argued) Freddie arrived at Sam's doorstep.

"So…Why's it so empty in here? Are you planning to beat me up here so no one can prove it was you who seriously injured me?" Freddie cowered away from the door.

"You're stupid. My mom's at the clinic and Melanie's at her rich boarding school. And why do you think I'd call you over just to hurt you?"  
Freddie was confused, "Why am I here then?"

"Follow me and then maybe I'll tell you!"

Freddie slipped in and followed Sam to her bedroom. It was…not what he expected. Half of the room had bright red walls, a black bed and a purple computer on a desk at the end of the bed. The walls were covered in posters of guitars, Drake Bell, all sorts of things. The other half of the room was pink everywhere and was majorly girly, with flowers and fluffy things (which made no sense whatsoever to Freddie). Freddie guessed the red side was Sam's and the pink was Mel's.

After Freddie came out of shock, he pulled up a quite fuzzy pink chair to Sam's desk.

"What are we doing on the computer?"

"I need you to find some stuff out for me. You see that book?" Sam pointed at the book lying in a heap on the floor by the door. "Can you puh-lease help me find out what it means, or who wrote it, or what it's called?"

"Ohhh…Kayyy…"

"Awesome. And secondly, I need you to find out if there had been any earthquakes in our area today. Just today."

"Sure? I'll look for the earthquake first."

Sam's hand was still on the mouse when Freddie grabbed it. The two shared an awkward moment after they both pulled away. But Freddie broke the silence, "So…The book?"

"Uhm…Yeah...The book…"

Freddie hadn't forgotten that he was going to search the earthquake first, he just wanted to stop the awkwardness. It was so awkward, you could practically see it.

Sam hopped over to where the book was and she picked it up. She opened up to the fifth page. "Creepy." Sam whispered. The next page had writing on it too. It wasn't there before. It was, again, mostly smudged. All Sam could read was "fell" and "almost there".

As Sam was busy with the book, Freddie chuckled. In a new tab, Sam had been listening to "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett. "Totally makes sense." Freddie thought.

She didn't tell Freddie about the new writing as she handed the book to him, he'd just think she was crazy.

"Let's see…Moby Dick? Uh I guess the title of this book is Moby Dick. Say it with me, Moh. Beeee. Diiiick."

"What?" Sam freaked out. The book still looked the same. I didn't say Moby Dick anywhere on it.

"Let me see that." Freddie handed her the book. "Huh. That's weird." She said as she studied it.

She gave it back. She didn't sit down out of the weirdness. As Freddie studied the book, Sam bent down to look. Her necklace brushed Freddie's arm. Freddie screamed like a little girl.

**Ahaha. As the author, I love cliff hangers. **

**And, this time, if someone can inform me on the difference between a hit and view, I'll update :D**

**So…Yeah…**

**SEDDIERS OF EARTH AND BEYOND UNITE!**

**xD**


	4. Chapter 4 Imaginary Spider

**Thank you everyone for explaining the difference between a hit and visitor (I made a mistake, it's not visit xD) **

**Even though I'm still quite confuzzled, I shall update! :D**

**So yeah. I know it's a few days after I got those reviews, but I kinda wanted to wait cause I wanted something to give you guys as an almost Christmas present, you know to celebrate no school for two weeks! I don't think that made sense, but on with the string of words that forms a story!**

"Freddie? What's wrong?"

When the necklace touched Freddie, it appeared as though the book flashed dark blue. Then it changed back into its plain whaley form.

Freddie didn't want to sound crazy either, so he said, "Uh. I think I saw a spider. It was real huge!"

Sam started repeatedly hitting Freddie.

"Why *hit* you *hit* little *hit* I *hit* will *hit* kill *hit* you! *hit* You *hit* almost *hit* gave *hit* me *hit* a *hit* heart *hit* attack!"

"Ow! Stop hitting me! And how did I give you a heart attack? What, you were worried about me?" Freddie was trying to change the topic

"I wasn't worried about you…" Sam repeatedly said "Psh." in a sort of 'psh, I'm not lying' sort of voice.

Sam uttered her final psh and said, "So…On with…The earthquake?"

"Whatever." Freddie laughed as he typed.

[Search engine: Earthquake near Ridgeway High December 17, 2010]

"Sam, there's one video, but it's the only one. There's nothing else about the earthquake. Come to think of it, I didn't even know there was an earthquake until now! What's going on Sam?"

"I'll explain everything when I find out what's going on! Now click the flippin video!"

Freddie clicked the video.

The screen went blank for a second. "What's going…" Sam got cut off by a woman on the screen.

"S-Sam," The video was a bit fuzzy, "Y-You've *static* b-book. Goo-good job-ob. Now-ow. Th-the ne-ne…"

The power went out. "Honestly?" Sam screamed at the computer screen. She grabbed things off her bed and started throwing them. After a lot of pleading from Freddie, Sam stopped her tantrum. She slumped down against a wall and started crying. She was said something, but it came out all garbled.

Freddie slumped down next to Sam, "Sam. Explain everything from the beginning."

So she did, "Okay. So I wasn't in the mood for talking at lunch today," Sam didn't want to tell him the real reason she didn't come to lunch; what if he didn't like her back?

"So I went to the library for some peace and quiet. It was completely empty. No librarian, no dweebs. Nothing. I walked down an aisle and this book fell. I put it back only to have it fall again. The second time, I put the book back on the bottom shelf. Then there was this weird earthquake, it made the book hit another shelf and fell to the floor. Each time the book almost choked me 'cause it kept on snagging my necklace." Freddie had just noticed the necklace Sam was wearing, "The third time it tore the necklace off, so I took that as a sign from the universe that I should probably borrow it."

Freddie started to say something, but Sam cut him off, "Don't you even dare. Anyway, I did, but when I checked it out, it said, 'Book: Unknown, Author: Unknown, Due: Whenever.' that's not normal. Even I know that. Anyway, a series of events happened and here we are. Except for one detail I forgot to mention. That book, it's not Moby Dick, at least not to me. It's a dark blue book with two ink splotches on pages five and six, well, not really ink splotches, more like someone was writing, but then smeared the whole thing. The only words I can read are: earthquake, stupid, fell, and almost."

After that long explanation, they sat there in silence, trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

Freddie called his mom to ask if he could stay over the weekend, it was Friday after all. Since it broke the promise of the vegetables, he had to eat his vegetables and take an extra tick bath when he came home.

Sam's mom called and said it was really busy at the clinic **(What kind of clinic does her mom work at anyway?)** and she had to go to a clinic convention until Monday.

They had the house all to their selves to find out about the book.

For the remainder of the day, Sam and Freddie watched _Girly Cow: the Movie_ on the couch until they fell asleep. The couch wasn't very big, so Sam and Freddie were squished together. They fell asleep with Sam snoring on Freddie's shoulder and the book lying on Freddie's lap as he dreamt about flying creatures. **(Freddie's not a weirdo! Trust me! LOL.)**

[Now, it sounds like they didn't bicker at all that day. They did. About several things too. About what kind of food to eat during the movie, ("Sam! Popcorn clogs your arteries!") which movie to watch, ("But _EXPLOSION, EXPLOSION, EXPLOSION_ has explosions you nub!") and where to sit, ("You're supposed to let your guest choose where they want to sit before you sit! Fine, you blonde-headed demon.")]

**So…No cliff hanger this time. I figured a cliff hanger every chapter might get boring. **

**I don't like it when people push my buttons, but I would sure love it if you pushed that one right there. You know, under these words. Where it says "Review this Chapter"**

**You know you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5 Vegetables?

**I'm back y'all! And guess what, it's Christmas! Anyone get anything exciting for a present? **

**Merry Christmas :)**

**Thanks guys :D **

**And I would just like to say, I have the next few chapters planned out and you guys are going to LOVE them! **

They woke up to find themselves in awkwardity. **(A/N: Darn you dictionary.)**

They were about to pull apart when Freddie said, "Wait. Sam don't move. You said you saw a dark blue book and not Moby Dick, right?"

"Uh…yeah…" Sam said groggily.

"Well…I could have sworn I put Moby Dick in my lap for safe keeping. Guess what I see," Freddie didn't let Sam guess, "The blue book! Don't move an inch! I'm going to study it!"

Sam had to awkwardly stay there on Freddie's shoulder. Well, on the outside it was awkward, on the inside it was kind of nice. It kind of gave her this burning feeling, she didn't know where it was coming from.

Sam only did as she was told because she wanted to know what was going on, any other situation and Sam would have refused and would have probably put Freddie on the Wedgie Bounce.

Freddie looked at all the pages, even though he knew they were all going to be blank.

But page seven had some new writing.

"Oh. I forgot to mention. Every once in a while a new blob shows up." Sam could read the words, "night" and what appeared to look like "vegetables."

Freddie kept on looking. At the very last page, there was an inkblot. They weren't sure if it had just appeared or if it was there since the beginning because they had never bothered to look in the back of the book before. The top part was all smudged but you could clearly see that it was a heart with a star in the middle.

Sam got up and started to freak out, which caused Freddie to freak out because as soon as Sam got up, the book had changed back into Moby Dick and the page the book was open to talked about the vicious Moby. The inkblot was no where to be found. Except Sam could still see the book the way it was, the dark blue one with the ink.

**I'm sorry that was short. I'll post the next chapter on New Years :)**

**Merry Christmas once again :D **

**Review! :D**

**iMaximumSeddie, I really wanted to thank you for reviewing and stuff, but you have your PMs turned off, so…uh…Thanks :D**

_**"You seem quite shy but you're oh so cute, and I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to."**_** My gosh. I love that song.**

**Once again, Merry Christmas :)**

**3Seddie4Ever3**


	6. Chapter 6 Morning, Lovebirds!

**I would like to say, it's pretty freakin' awesome having people from Britain and France and Canada and Mexico and Ireland (etc. etc.) reading my story.**

**And I am uberly sorry. I promised I would update on New Years, but I didn't. I had some weird bug and couldn't access Fanfiction for weeks! I'm so utterly sorry.**

"Sam. Sam! What's wrong? Why'd you jump up and scare the nub outta me?" Freddie screamed after he calmed down

"Wait…Did I just say…" Freddie sighed and Sam uttered a chuckle

"You know what, forget I said that. Now, why are you so freaked out Sam?"

Sam took a shaky hand to her neck. She grasped the gem hanging on a silver chain. It was in the shape of a heart with a star engraved in the middle.

She walked over to show Freddie.

Freddie leaned forward to see it, his eyes were still a bit blurry from waking up. When he saw what it was, he fell off the couch and onto Sam. They fell down with a thud. Freddie clambered off Sam with ninja like skills.

"I…Uh…"

"The..uh…"

"Perhaps you should hand me the necklace."

Sam unclipped the necklace and handed it to Freddie.

"I almost forgot about this." Freddie said

He played with it for a while. Then something felt like it moved in the back. He felt the spot again. There was a little square on the back that was a barely-noticeable different color. He touched it and it moved. But no matter what he tried he couldn't get it off.

Freddie had to resort to hopping around like crazy, hoping it would help take the square off. Sam just laughed at all the craziness.

Even as Freddie gave Sam a death stare, he thought, "Gosh. Even in the morning when she has her morning voice, her laugh is still pretty darn cute."

"Don't laugh. There's something on the back. I think you can take it off."

"Give it here Freducation."

There was a moment where both of them touched the necklace at the same time. They kind of got electrocuted. Like a little shock going from their hands to their hearts.

They freaked out a bit, but tried not to show it.

Sam gripped the necklace and got the square out. She didn't even know exactly how she did it, all she knew was that the thing popped off.

Where it was supposed to show the back of the heart-shaped ruby, there was a folded piece of paper.

**Sorry mates, that's all you're getting for now. (Ahaha. I'm sorry. I'm like currently obsessed with the British.) **

**Well, Happy Super Late 2011!**

**R.I.P. 2010 You were pretty flippin cool. I hope 2011 is a pretty nice fellow. **

_**"I was enchanted to meet youuuu." **_**Taylor Swift has the most amazing mind in the whole entire world.**

**P.S. Who else here is a fan of Avril Lavigne! I'm SO excited for her new album! **

**Wait, you know what? I'm changing my mind. Since I haven't been here for a while, I'm going to post another chapter real soon, in like an hour or so. :D **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! You know you love that button. x)**


	7. Chapter 7 It's Just Begun

**So…I left y'all hanging to see what's on the paper...Shall we see? Yes we shall :D**

**Happy…Er…Saturday? xD**

Sam took the paper out and unfolded it. It said, "Skybucks." Then it had a circle with four lines coming out of the bottom and it had an arrow pointing at it that said, "Three."

"Sam, Skybucks is open at nine right?"

"Yeah."

"So...It's settled? Skybucks?"

"But I'm hungry!" Sam drew out the word so that it sounded like, "Hungryyyyyyyy."

Freddie marched over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed some sliced ham neatly in a Ziplock baggie.

He tossed it to Sam and coolly walked out the door without saying a thing in the process.

Sam was startled. **(A/N: They get surprised a lot in this story, don't they? LOL.) **

Freddie seemed so cool and collected, unlike his usual self. Sam found it…Kind of cute…

She raced out after him after putting her laptop, the book, and the ham in a backpack and slipping the necklace back on with the square piece where it should be.

They hoped on their bikes (Apparently Freddie had ridden his bike over on Friday.) and rode to Skybucks. On the way there, they passed a poster for the carnival.

Skybucks was like a ghost town. Just like the library had been. It was open and there were coffee cups everywhere and the coffee makers were still going, but there were no people there at all. Even in the back, Sam and Freddie checked.

The only noise was the radio, it was playing _"She's Killing Me"_ by A Rocket to the Moon.

They studied the paper again. With Sam's sense of imagination, they figured it was supposed to be a table. That and Sam saw table number three had something on one of the legs and figured out the puzzle. **(A/N: I'm sorry. I stole the whole note on a coffee shop table leg from a book. But it sounded so cool I just had to. I think the book was called The Ring of Fire? It's a good book :D) **

They hopped over to the table in joy, hoping it was the end of the mystery. Sam tore the paper of the leg and quickly unfolded it. On the top it said, "The mystery's just begun." as if the paper had read their thoughts. Under it, there was a picture of…Cotton candy? And what appeared to be a Ferris wheel.

"Oh no. 'It's just begun'? Gammit!" Sam groaned

"Well, you know we passed…"

"Hush you nub. I'm trying to think. Well we passed a poster on the way here for the carnival, I bet that's where we're supposed to go."

"But I was just about to…You know what? Nevermind."

Sam raced outside to go look at the poster, the carnival wasn't far. Sam took the poster and stuck it in the backpack in case it had any hidden clues they could look for later. She ran back to Skybucks. Freddie was surprised, she had barely broken a sweat. "Then again, it is Sam…" he thought

For some dorky reason, Freddie just happened to have a portable GPS ("So uncomplicated a dog could use it!" the box had said) clipped onto his belt. He typed in the carnival's address and the GPS gave them directions from Skybucks to the carnival. **(A/N: Ahaha. I don't really know how GPS' work, sorry!)**

They jumped onto their bikes and sped off to the carnival.

Once there, Sam's eyes got bigger than dinner plates.

She had never been to the carnival before, her family never had enough money and her sister wouldn't go with her to break in.

It was empty, just like everywhere else they'd been. Sam begged Freddie to let her have fun before they try and figure out where the next clue was.

After minutes of pleading, Freddie agreed they needed to have a "fun break."

Sam was so happy, she let that one go.

The very first thing they rode was the Minotaur, the scariest rollercoaster on earth, or so the poster advertised. **(A/N: Hey! They have the Medusa. Other Greek monsters deserve some credit too!)**

Sam dropped her backpack and went into the first cart.

No one was operating the machine, so Freddie stayed behind to start it.

"I do iCarly tech stuff! This'll be easy peasy. Besides, roller coasters scare me." Freddie said that last part under his breath

Sam blissfully ignored him. She found a piece of paper at her feet. For some reason, she was compelled not to tell Freddie. Instead she told him to wait a few minutes to let her get ready.

She opened the paper. It said, "Don't worry. He does too."

Sam couldn't figure out what it meant, but by the time she had finished reading, Freddie had called out.

"Ready? We don't have all day you know!"

"Yeah I'm ready. Start it already!"

**(A/N: [Sorry for all the author notes…] I've never ridden a roller coaster before, so this might be a little…not like what really happens…)**

The roller coaster went slowly at first, it went up several hundred feet and then dropped all of a sudden. The wind rushed by so fast, Sam was having trouble keeping her grip on the paper.

The cars went through a loop, swirling like the snakes on a caduceus.** (A/N: That medical symbol where two snakes are entwined around a scepter/staff like thing.)**

At one point, Sam was upside down for several seconds.

Finally, the ride came to a halt. Sam had never ridden a roller coaster before either, so she was a bit queasy.

She got off the roller coaster, discretely slipped the paper in her front pocket of her shorts, and staggered off to Freddie. She grabbed onto him for support and they fell down. Again.

She picked up the backpack and they hobbled over to a nearby bench. Sam opened the backpack to get the ham. Surprisingly, she had forgotten to eat it when Freddie had given it to her. She thought it would help her queasiness. It didn't.

They sat on the bench, waiting for Sam to feel better.

After she felt better, they rode a few more rides together. (Freddie figured out how to put the machines on auto-pilot.) They both especially loved the Ferris Wheel, although Sam slapped Freddie for almost getting them stuck at the top.

Freddie suggested they look for a clue of sorts, Sam changed the topic by dragging Freddie into the nearby pizza hut. **(A/N: Not Pizza Hut. A hut that sells pizza. xD)**

When they entered, the song _"Just the Girl"_ by The Click Five was playing.

There was no one there, so Sam plopped Freddie down on a seat and went to go get a very meaty pizza.

Sam came back with a pizza filled with bacon, and pepperoni. Sam had had enough ham for the day...

When she opened the box, there was a piece of paper taped to the lid. **(A/N: Maybe next time I should have something other than a piece of paper, haha xD)**

**Ahaha. I've gone back to my cliff-hangeryness (I don't know what I'm saying…)**

**Hmmm…I don't exactly know what's on the paper, but I will...Never mind! I've got to start writing! See ya!**

**Review purty please with a cherry on top! xD**

**Whoo! 2 updates in one day :D **

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Not a Dummy!

**So yeah. During that last chapter, I had a little light bulb thingamajigger (Aha, Cat in the Hat FTW! xD).**

**Any of y'all watch House of Anubis? I absolutely love it! **

**Country vibe today ;)**

Freddie reached out to take the paper, but Sam snarled and grabbed his arm.

"Let. Me. Eat. First." Sam said with a scowl.

Freddie let her eat out of fear, but had enough courage to offer a retort.

"Sam, you do know it's 11:30, right? We've been here since 10. We have to get a move on. So hurry up."

Sam flicked a piece of crust at Freddie and Freddie shut up.

Sam gulped down the pizza in ten seconds flat.

Freddie snatched the paper and, before Sam could object, opened it.

The song, "Perfect Two" by Auburn came on.

When it should have said, "You can be the peanut butter to my jelly." Sam could've sworn she'd heard, "I can be the Puckett you can be the Freddie."

She asked Freddie where they need to go to cover up the weirdness that just went on.

He showed her the paper. There were two fish, a red fish and a blue fish. They weren't expertly drawn; it was as if a five year old had done it with crayons.

At the bottom it said, "Octopus."

Sam couldn't resist. She started humming along to the song. "You're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry."

Sam was imagining herself as a pie and Freddie as an apple. Then she imagined Freddie as a straw and herself as a strawberry. Although the Sam part of her imagined a huge giant eating an apple with Freddie's face and then using a straw with Freddie's face on it for his drink. She laughed but Freddie gave her a weird look that zapped her out of it.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do we go to the ocean? Do we go to the grocery?"

"No, there aren't any octopuses **(A/N: I prefer octopi…) **in the oceans near here. They're farther out. And I think the grocery stores that sell octopus are still closed. I think we have to go to the aquarium.

"Don't know if I could ever be without you, cause boy you complete me." The music blared

Sam stalled just to let the song finish.

"You're absolutely, positively, completely SURE it's the aquarium? What if we're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong Sam. It's the only place we can go right now with an octopus."

He dragged her out just as the song ended.

They got on their bikes and went on to the aquarium.

It was again empty. It seemed as if the whole town was empty, actually.

Empty of people, that is. There were thousands of fish and sharks and marine creatures that you'd usually find in an aquarium.

Sam ran around, partly because she'd never been to an aquarium either, partly because there was a sign that said, "No running." Freddie sped walked after her.

"Sam, let's go to the octopus's lair first!"

"Lair?"

"That's what they say in those dramatic movies!"

"First of all, you're a nub. Second of all, this isn't a dramatic movie, Freduchinni."

Freddie grumbled and they sprinted to the octopus tank.

Music came out of nowhere. It was Jennette McCurdy singing "So Close".

Freddie thought Jennette was pretty. He really liked the way she sang too.

The octopuses 'lair' was enormous. About as big as an elephant, the informational card said so.

"Buh…Where's duh papuh?" Sam had stolen some more food from the aquarium's cafeteria.

"Dere!" Freddie had begged for some food and Sam had reluctantly given it to him

He pointed to the bottom right of the tank. There was a piece of paper inside a Ziploc bag. Only problem was, it was in the tank…with the ferocious octopus.

"Not it!" Sam had a little fear of octopuses

"You're evil. That doesn't count!"  
"Yeah it counts! You're just too slow and nubby!"

"Well I'm gonna get my clothes wet!"

Sam ran away.

"Sam! Where are you-" Freddie sighed. Sam was out of ear-shot.

While Freddie was debating what to do next, Sam reappeared with scuba-diving gear and a big book.

"What? Where'd you get that?"

"I stole it."

"What? We can't use stolen gear! And I don't even KNOW how to scuba dive!"

"We'll return it, don't worry. And, I know how much of a nub you are, so I got the book lying next to the gear."

Freddie read spine of the book Sam was holding, "Scuba-diving for dummies!" it said.

Sam smiled as Freddie snatched the scuba gear from her. On his way to the bathroom he muttered, "I'm not a dummy."

**Dun, dun, DUNNNN!**

**WILL Freddie get attacked by the octopus? WILL they ever take a break? WHY am I asking YOU these questions when I should be writing? **

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME. **

**Review! **

**Oh, and for future chapters, what's the Space Needle in Seattle like? Please tell me everything you know if you've ever been there!  
****Thanks!  
-3Seddie4Ever3**


	9. Chapter 9 Fearless

**So…Everyone's lives going on well?**

**New chaptarrr! Haha, aargh! I'm a pirate! No? Well, fine.**

**To Hannah Cha: Thank you sooo much for reading my story! And I've also now decided allow the anonymous reviews so that you (and others like you) don't have to go through all the trouble! xD**

**Aaaand, yeah I guess I **_**should**_**add a touch more Seddie. x) ****I shall! But not now, in the future! (I swear! xD) **

**Haha, that's a problem of mine…I always tend to have the stories move too quickly, so I'll work on that! **

**And thank you to KWilson for delivering the message :) I'll start reading iShakespeare as soon as I have time! :D xD**

**And to the rest of you, thanks sooo much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter (that I posted in celebration of iOMG)! :D **

* * *

Freddie reappeared from the bathroom wearing his scuba suit. He glared at Sam, who looked all smug. He wore an unnoticeable scowl while he climbed up the ladder to the octopus tank.

He jumped into the icy cold water. It was like hopping into a time machine to go to the Ice Age. Freddie was pretty sure octopus tanks were supposed to be a bit warmer, but he was panicking too much to care. First of all, he had forgotten to read the book on how to scuba dive. Second of all, if he didn't get the paper fast, he'd get hypothermia. And third of all, what was he to do about the octopus?

Apparently he had looked as if he was drowning, for Sam had put on a scuba suit and climbed up the ladder to save Freddie.

She rolled her eyes just before she jumped in with a splash.

The first thing she did was guide Freddie to the top of the tank. The next thing she did was trap the octopus in the cave, away from the paper. She took a fake tree from the tank and gently guided the octopus to the cave. Then she used to tree to block the octopus. It wasn't going to hold the octopus for long, so Sam swam as fast as she could to the Ziploc bag containing their clue. It was heavier than she expected. There was a rainbow Neptunea angulata shell inside and it had been hidden with sand and such. Just as the octopus escaped, she kicked her heels and swam up to the surface.

The warm air greeted her like an old friend as she stepped out of the tank and onto the ladder. When she got off, she turned to a sopping wet Freddie and said, "Do I have to do everything?"

"But that's about the only thing you've done so far!" Freddie said, shivering, teeth chattering.

Sam tossed him his clothes, "Whatever. Just go change and we'll look at the paper."

They changed at the speed of light, well, Sam did anyway. Freddie changed at the speed of a snail. Apparently the zipper had gotten stuck and it had taken him quite a while to get it unstuck.

Sam and Freddie's hair was all wet and Freddie pointed out that if they leaned in to read it that they might get the next clue so wet they wouldn't be able to read it. Sam surprisingly agreed and said they should go back to her house, it was dinner time anyway.

They sat in the dingy, dimly-lit, dining room of the Puckett's. Sam had ordered pizza (and stole Freddie's money to pay for it.) and they were having some leftover soda from Sam's failed birthday party.

When they were full, er…When Freddie was full, their hair was dry enough and they sat on the couch to read the clue under the yellow fluorescent lighting.

Sam opened the Ziploc baggie. First she took out the paper, which said, "There's a Wheedle on the Needle!" They were both confused, so Freddie took the shell and started examining it. He put it to his ear and instead of ocean noises; he heard "Think big".

They didn't want a repeat of Friday, so Sam said she was going straight to bed and left Freddie to figure the puzzle out. Sam asked Freddie to wake her up if he got the puzzle.

"I GOT IT!" Freddie exclaimed, at about 9:30. It had taken him two hours of research, and the answer had been under his nose the whole time.

He walked quickly to Sam's room. He slowed down when he heard something coming from Sam's room. It was music and…Sobbing.

"Could the ever so fearless Sam Puckett be crying?" Freddie thought with amusement, confusion, and sadness. Why would Sam cry?

He didn't recognize the music, but it was really soft and so…Not like Sam...

He knocked loudly on the door, trying to avoid the awkwardness that was about to come.

"Wait!" Sam croaked. Freddie heard a few thuds; Sam had turned off the music.

"Kay, you can come in." Freddie came in; he saw Sam's eyes were all puffy, her nose was red as a clown's and her pillow was stained with tears.

"Well, stop staring at me! Did you figure out the clue?"

"Oh, yeah! The clue, well, it's…"

* * *

**...Really obvious. xD **

**To be continued…**

**BTW, leave a review of your first thoughts coursing through your brain when you saw the promo for iOMG! (xD I totally freaked.)**

**P.S. Sorry it's kind of short, I'll update more later in the week! **

***I am a Seddie Warrior and I shall fight 'till the end! :)***


	10. Chapter 10 Strawberries and Bacon

**Hey peeps! :D I'm baaaack! Sorry! Internet was down!**

**A few days ago I realized two very important things. **

**Legend of the Seeker had been cancelled (Nooo! Whyyy?)**

**I have a lot more UK readers than I thought I did (I'm like…Kind of obsessed with the UK right now xD) and so this chapter is dedicated to the fantasmical people of the United Kingdom :D**

**Aaaaaand, what are your thoughts on iOMG? :D **

**Last but not least, I apologize. This chapter's sort of a filler. xD**

* * *

"…the Space Needle! You see, Stephen Cosgrove wrote a book about a thing called a Wheedle, and it lived on top of the Space Needle. And remember 'think big'? The Space Needle is the tallest building in Seattle! And-" Freddie was just about to ask Sam if she was okay.

"Will you PLEASE stop with your rambling? It's the Space Needle. I get it. Now let's get some sleep." Sam was obviously irritable and Freddie wasn't going to act stupid.

"Okay." He said softly. He turned to leave, but spun around to ask Sam something. By the time he had spun around, Sam was already asleep.

"Night, Princess Puckett." He whispered softly. He heard a little yelp, the little kind of hiccup you get after crying. He walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

After eating her food in record-breaking time, Sam got up from the dining table to take a shower. The warm water relaxed her and helped her think.

As she put shampoo in her hair, she thought, "I wonder if Freddie likes me. If he still likes Carly…I know she's my friend and all, but how long can I stay in her shadow? I'm always second best…Wait a second. This isn't my shampoo. I'm going to kill Melanie when she comes back!"

Sam walked out of the shower in a bathrobe and slippers.

"You smell nice." Freddie complimented her.

"What are you talking about? I smell like strawberries." Sam wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

Freddie looked surprised, "You don't like the smell of strawberries? They smell awesome!"

"Yeah, well I'm fine with the smell of strawberries. It's just that Melanie left her shampoo in our shower again and I accidentally used it. And I hate things that have to do with Melanie. I try to be as un-Melanie like as possible, so my shampoo smells like bacon." Sam looked a little embarrassed about that last thing.

"Two things. First, Melanie isn't real, you told me so yourself! And second, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Freddie said at the top of his voice, "I just thought you ate a lot of bacon in the morning! Wow, you're strange."

Sam looked as though she was about to strangle him.

"A good kind of strange." Freddie smiled and Sam relaxed.

Freddie also took a shower (for he still smelled of fish tank) and then they set off.

They left just a tad too early, right after they had gone, the post man had come up to Sam's door and had stuck a Manila envelope through the mail slot.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it a bit short, but I'll upload another chapter as soon as I can!**

**P.S. River deep-Haha xD. I'm not from Texas, but I love Texas (Texan?) accents. xD**

**& Mountain high-Hah, welcome! :) Chamber of Secrets, never thought of it that way. Let's just say…The future is everything and anything. LOL. I'm all super vague. **

**I promise you there will be so many more chapters in the future it will **_**blow your mind! **_

**Happy reading, and don't forget to review! :)**

**-3Seddie4Ever3**

***I am a Seddie Warrior and I shall fight 'till the end! :)***


	11. Chapter 11 What Are You Doing Here?

**I apologize for how long the beginning (and end) parts are, but I love giving shout outs! xD**

**Haha, I've had a bit of a writer's block, but all the reviews have inspired me to continue writing! :)**

**Oh, and if you probably haven't guessed yet, I've never been to the Space Needle, so forgive me if everything's ALL WRONG. LOL. **

**dark-phantom-dragon-I was going to message you, but I guess you have that turned off. I would just like to say, thank you for putting my story in your Community. :) It's the first time that's happened and I was all, "OH. MY. GOSH. Yesss. Fist pump!"**

**Again, soooo sorry for the looong wait. Forgive me? :3**

After a very boring subway ride, they had reached their destination: the Space Needle.

"Did you know the space needle is about 605 feet tall?" Freddie said in amazement.

Sam was speechless. After she had gotten over the shock of how big the thing really was, she ignored Freddie and hopped into the lobby.

There was a girl, possibly the receptionist, standing with her back to Sam and Freddie. Freddie walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," Freddie said as the girl turned around.

Sam interrupted him, "Carly? What are you doing here?"

Sam and Freddie's jaws dropped to the floor.

Carly looked puzzled, "Uh, I got this envelope in the mail and it told me to come here. It also said that I should tell the first girl and boy I see that what's waiting for them should come after the bread and soup."

"You listened to a mysterious letter?" Freddie said quizzically.

"The letter told me it was for Spencer's birthday!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Shay, don't you think if it were for Spencer's birthday it would have been clearer?"

Freddie backed her up, "Yeah, Carly, are you telling the truth?"

Carly looked shocked, "Sam, I wanna talk to you. Alone, please."

Sam looked scared, "Whatever for Carlotta?"

Carly gave her an if-you-don't-come-over-here-I'm-going-to-spill-your-biggest-secret kind of look.

Sam rolled her eyes, and shuffled over to Carly, "What's up."

Carly looked concerned, "I'm not allowed to tell you, so I'll give you a hint. Have elephants left potatoes? Kittens in doors never ate peppered peas easily dirty. "

"Wha-"

Carly interrupted and whispered, "Write it down. Use shift." Sam looked confused. Carly spoke really loud, "So, Sam!"

Carly's voice went back to normal, "What's going on with you and Freddie?"

Sam looked baffled, "Shhh! He might hear you!"

"No he won't! Now tell me, you tell him anything yet?"

Sam blushed, "No…"

"You should, you know."

"But he likes you!"

"How do you know for sure?"

Red flashing lights interrupted the conversation and Carly grabbed Sam and Freddie, "Quick! Both of you, on the elevator!"

Sam and Freddie got in the elevator, the doors closed surprisingly fast. Carly seemed to have jerked back, missing the elevator.

Freddie chuckled nervously, "She'll be back…Right?"

Sam also let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, this is all probably some snoozing security guard accidentally hitting the alarm or something. And Carly probably tripped or something."

The elevator dinged and they were up at the SkyCity restaurant.

Freddie said, "What now?"

Sam spotted a piece of folded paper hanging from the roof. She went over and tugged on the string it hung from. The string snapped and Sam unfolded the paper.

**(A/N: I'm sorry if this is way too much dialogue. LOL.)**

The paper said, "Have you forgotten?"

Sam slapped her forehead, "Right! I almost forgot! Carly said that what we were looking for would come after the bread and soup."

"Let's order then!"

So they went up to the potbellied, balding cook and asked if they could have bread and soup.

The two sat down at the least romantic-looking table and waited for the food. Sam, seeing Freddie looking anxious for the clue, asked if she could just eat everything. Freddie, thinking it would be faster, agreed and let Sam eat the bread and soup. Sam didn't like the bread, so when Freddie wasn't looking, she shoved the bread in his mouth.

A very surprised Freddie started to say something, but his words were obscured by the bread. He chewed, and once the bread was gone, he yelled, "What was that for?"

Sam smiled, "It tasted weird, and I didn't want it." while, deep down, she did it cause she was new at romance. She was trying that odd couple thing where they feed each other. But the Sam side of her took over and turned it into a prank.

Freddie smirked, "Well, jokes on you. That bread actually tasted really good!"

Then the cook came over and gave them a piece of paper that said, "Move your feet!" in fancy painted letters.

The two smiled and agreed they would rest, go to school, and meet up again on the weekend.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. ): I've already started the next chapter, but please forgive me if I don't post it for a while. **

**But seriously, you guys are awesome and I'm utterly sorry for the wait!**


End file.
